1. Field of the Invention
A reinforced container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beaman, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,388, have an upper flange formed by extensions of the side walls which are folded down to overlie the upper edge of the side walls.
Wasyluka, U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,093, discloses a container in which an upper flange is formed by a number of panels which extend upwardly from the side walls and are folded around the upper edge of the side walls.
Bronte, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,615, also disclose a container having an upper flange reinforcement.